1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pneumatic tires and the problems of air loss due to the puncturing of same. More particularly, this invention relates to a composition for coating the inside of or for injection into inflatable tires so as to minimize and/or overcome the problems caused by such air loss or puncturing.
2. Description of Related Art
The problem of air loss due to the puncturing of air containing articles such as pneumatic tires has been long appreciated. A number of divergent approaches for sealing holes formed in the articles have been adopted. One of the earliest methods of repair, and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 609,636, issued Aug. 23, 1898, involved the heating of a mixture of 24 parts of india-rubber, 3 parts of French chalk, 4 parts of wheat-meal and one part of glycerin to produce an elastic viscous sealant composition.
Another early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,061,316, issued 5/13/1913, teaches a sealant composition formulated from a heated mixture of 20 pounds of ground rubber, 7 gallons of water, 2 gallons of alcohol, 40 pounds of sugar, 10 pounds of glue, 1 pound of alum, and 3 pounds of flour or ground asbestos, or both.
A still later early patent, U.S. Pat. No. 1,444,288, issued 2/6/1923, teaches a sealant formulated from heated mixtures of a fluid binding agent, such as a rubber solution, and sugar, rice and waste sulphite-cellulose liquor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,650, issued 9/5/1944, teaches the making of a sealant by heating a mixture of 12 parts starch, 60 parts glycerine, 55 parts water, 3 parts asbestos fiber, 8 parts salt and 11 parts of finely ground rubber. Ethylene glycol may be substituted for the glycerine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,494, issued 7/18/1978, teaches the making of a tire sealant from a composition comprising asbestos fibers, fiberglass fibers, substantial amounts of polyvinyl alcohol and of water, together with several chemical additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,322, issued 6/29/1982 teaches the making of a sealant composition using the following ingredients: asbestos fiber, ethylene glycol monomer, polyethylene glycol, polyisoprene, process oil, detergent, sodium bicarbonate and water.